We Were There
An attempt to create a sense of what it was actually like to live through the Human-Covenant War. The idea is to make the story seem like a documentary of those that lived through the war and the aftermath. Anyone who would like to create a character and take part in the story is welcome. Character's can be created or can be taken from existing canon. They can be of any faction, any species, and any walk of life. ODST Lieutenant, Rebel Ship Captain, Sangheili bride, or Unggoy slave on High Charity, they all have a story to tell. It would be preferable if a) your character is not a flawless superhuman, (or Sangheili, or Jiralhanae, or Unggoy, or whatever suits your preference) b) not untouchable in combat, c) semi-frequently in situations which could plausibly end negatively. Bonus points are awarded for allowing a character to die. In the interest of preserving everyone's happiness, and keeping with the story there are five simple rules. ::#If someone takes the part of a character that exists in the canon, no other person can take that part ::#No more than seven active characters at a time. If one dies, or you simply feel like a switch, feel free to create another, but please abide by this rule. (Diversity is more fun than seven character's who are exactly the same) ::#Interaction between different user's characters is highly encouraged. Killing or wounding them is not. ::#The story should be mostly true to existing canon. Very small changes, (the 101st Marine Division taking part in the Harvest Campaign or an extra group of survivors on Alpha Aurigae) are acceptable. Major changes (Thel Vadumee falling in the Battle of the Rubble or Maccabeus killing Tartarus) are not. If you want alternate history, see An Alternative War ::#Every 10 days, a new year will be added to the story, starting with 2526. Do not add events that take place later than the current year. Events that happen before are fine, as long as they are placed under the correct section heading. Years will be added every ten days as long as users are interested in adding to the story. This will be the most ardently enforced rule, along with number 3. Pre-War 2525 2526 ::There wasn't supposed to be any resistance thought Private First Class Douglas Thune, as plasma sizzled in the air past his head and needles penetrated the fallen drop-pod he was hiding behind. :They had dropped from the UNSC Spirit of Fire to take back the surface MAC cannon outside of Utgard. Two squads of ODST's had landed on opposite sides of the cannon and were trying to take it back. They had been told there wouldn't be any resistance. There were at least seven Elites, defending the compound, as well as a complimentary force of Jackals, and somewhere in the neighborhood of 30 Grunts. :Douglas was the squad's rifleman. He had spent the first 12 minutes of the engagement whittling down the enemy's force with his sniper rifle, but then he had run out of ammunition. He had dropped both of this side's Jackal snipers, two Elites, and a half-dozen Grunts. By now, the Troopers were exchanging fire with the Covenant from a much closer range and Douglas had switched to his DMR. At a range of only 45 meters, the alien weapons were hitting far too many of Douglas's fellow Helljumpers. :Douglas scanned the battlefield for any sign of a weakness in the Covenant position. As he was searching, his immediate superior, the commander of his fireteam, Sergeant Eddie Buck, darted to his side, behind the fallen pod. :"I just got new orders from Staff Sergeant Dare. We are to fan out, spread the alien's field of fire. Once the other fireteams fan out, it's our job to punch through the breach. You are going to lay down covering fire, while I take the rest of team to storm the position. Understood?" :"Sir, yes sir!" replied Douglas. :"Don't miss." :When Buck advanced with his team, Douglas lay down covering fire. Anytime a flash of something not human dared to stick out its head from behind cover, he fired. while only one-in-three of the shots he fired connected with its target, none of the defenders knew what was coming until Buck's team leapt over the barricade. As soon as they were in, the rest of the Helljumpers stormed the position. Douglas added a few more rounds, but the fighting for the MAC gun was over. This battle had been won. Good timing, too. Douglas only had four rounds left. 2527 Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Expanded Universe